


Destination: Desolation

by Amber_Flicker



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Ice Powers, Post-Apocalypse, Suicide, Unhappy Ending, What Have I Done, and all the consequences that come with them, sorry cait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy to lose yourself in isolation. With no one to keep you company but the weight of all you've done and the proof of it in front of you as a constant reminder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In which Caitlin's powers come in a rather... explosive way. Unfortunately, she's ridiculously powerful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destination: Desolation

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Selene by Imagine Dragons

It wasn't even that long ago, she thinks. Despite how it feels like weeks, months, hell, _years_ , it hasn't. It's just a trick, her lost concept of time. It's easy to lose yourself in isolation. With no one to keep you company but the weight of all you've done and the proof of it in front of you as a constant reminder. It's been two weeks, as best she can tell. Of course, with the clocks stopped as they are, she can't be sure. For all she knows, she could've slept far longer than she'd known. She is exhausted, after all. And what else is there left to do now?

There's a chill emanating from her bones, eternal ache of temperatures not meant for humans to endure. Skin frosted over, and from the glances she's seen in the many reflections around her, lips tinged blue, hair like snow ( _well that is your name isn't it_ ) She can barely move anymore, most days, not just from the deep weariness, the guilt, but hunger. She knows, in some dim corner of her mind, she's got about a week left before dying of starvation. It isn't that there's nothing to eat, she just can't. She can't touch anything. Ice has sustained her in terms of water, but food...

She pushes herself up, wants- needs to do this. She crosses the rooms slowly, down the halls, takes her time glancing into the rooms in S.T.A.R Labs. The things she's caused and the friends she's lost. She has all the time in the world, and it's some hours later she breaks from her echoing thoughts to go to the roof. It's not really a place one is meant to be, but it's not as if it will matter if she falls. She won't. She knows it, even as the too-slick floor beneath her doesn't give underneath. She does not slide off, too equipped for just this.

 

She created _this._

 

Caitlin Snow- no. She died two weeks ago. 

 

Killer Frost looks out upon the city, ice glittering far too playfully in light of what it's done. She looks at the statues scattered across the sidewalks, inside buildings, few having ever seen this coming, most still peaceful. In the belief of safety. Oh, how wrong they were. They didn't know a monster was to be born in their midst. 

 

Her kingdom is frozen over. She has, without any effort or intent, murdered an entire city. There was no one to stop her then, and there isn't now. 

 

She can't cry any more, she doesn't have tears left. They've all been spent in frozen drops from her lashes. 

 

She can't fix what she's done here, but she _can_ make sure it never happens again. She can break this curse and allow the outsiders to finally come in and asses the damage, see what has been lost to them.

 

With this in mind, it's easy to bring up the energy to use her powers one final time. As numb as she is, she doesn't feel the spike impaling her, and soon after she drifts off, darkness flooding her too-bright world.

 

She dies cold and alone, and it's no one's fault but her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Take this angst.
> 
> Written up in half an hour, let's ignore how low quality it is.
> 
>  
> 
> Say hello (or scream at me) at http://cliches-and-coffee.tumblr.com/


End file.
